


Hero Worship

by KitschKit



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he noticed the way Denzel looked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr

Sometimes he notices the way Denzel looks at him.

It’s always very obvious. Whenever Cloud is away from the 7th Heaven, Tifa loves to inform him about Denzel’s hero worship, thinking it will bring him back quickly. It never does.

Denzel reminds Cloud too much of himself at that age, and as hard as he’s trying to forgive himself, those memories hurt. At 15, he had run away, wide eyed and innocent to go join the SOLDIER program, because Sephiroth was his  _hero_. He’d seen the other two Firsts around, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley, but Sephiroth was the reason he wanted to join, wanted to fight. He’d tried so hard, but he was small and wasn’t very good with weapons. There was trouble within SOLDIER that had been obvious, but he’d met Zack. His entire world turned upside down.

Zack was everything Cloud wasn’t. He was loud and dark colors and bright energy. Positive and friendly and outgoing, flirting at every chance he got. He was amazing. He was a real friend. Zack had done everything for him. He talked to him and joked around, encouraged him and told him not to give up, and finally saved his life at the cost of his own. He supposed there was still a little hero worship going on there.

And when Denzel looked at him, all he could think was that he had to finish it for the both of them, and Cloud guessed that meant he would have to stand in Zack’s place and encourage a fiery blond with dreams of being a hero.


End file.
